Undying Love
by xChibiDragonx
Summary: Last Chapter up and it contains MATURE CONTENT! Ever wonder what would happen if Sesshomaru decided go to the afterlife and save Kagura becuase of his love for her? And what would happen if Naraku got tied into it?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**: SPOILERS! This story is set in the middle of "InuYasha The Final Act", there may be spoilers for those who are beginning the series or for those who are just not at that point yet.

Ok, well this is my first Fan Fiction, so it may be a bit bad, sorry about that! I think everybody can sense that Sesshomaru has feelings (Love, to be exact!) for Kagura, especially after she dies. So I wondered what would happen if he decided to save her?

**Chapter 1**

The sky is scarlet as the sun begins to fall behind the horizon, and the forest is quiet. Sesshomaru walks alone through the woods silently cursing Naraku to the deepest pits of hell. Its been about ten days since Naraku's tentacles pierced through Kagura, pumping loads of miasma into her sending her to the afterlife.

Sesshomaru looks up into the sky and sighs. Why couldn't he have saved her? Now it's to late, there's no way now. Trying to relax his mind, he listens to the faint sounds around him. He can hear Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken in a nearby meadow. Rin was still recovering from her trip to the afterlife on a quest with Sesshomaru to try and strengthen Tensaiga. The new skill named Meido Zangetsuha was still a work in progress. Now his Meido is nearly a complete circle.

Sesshomaru sighed once more and began walking back as a breeze played with his hair. "Use the Meido" whispered a faint voice. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Did he imagine this? He listened again as another breeze swept through. "Use the Meido, Sesshomaru..." it repeated.

" 'Use the Meido'?" Sesshomaru called, "To do what exactly?" It was quiet then the faint voice whispered "To retrieve your stolen heart..." Sesshomaru was a bit puzzled but showed no sign of it on his face. "And what is that supposed to mean?" The voice didn't respond, just repeated "Use the Meido to retrieve your stolen heart..." Sesshomaru turned away swiftly and headed for the meadow where he left Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken.

Rin saw Sesshomaru and instantly lit up. " So Lord Sesshomaru, where were you? Did you have a good time? Guess what? I found a snake, but Master Jaken made me put it down because..." Rin stopped her babbling when she looked at Sesshomaru's face. " Whats wrong? You don't look so good." "I'm fine." Sesshomaru replied bluntly. Rin caught the hint that he didn't want to talk, so she went to lay down and rest with the others.

The sky had turned dark and the moon was full. " 'Use the Meido to retrieve my stolen heart'? What can that possibly mean? My heart is here." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. He let it drop for now, and sat in the grass as another breath of wind blew through, almost as if it were trying to comfort him.

XChibi Dragonx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day started off like any other, walking. Rin and Kohaku were laughing and Jaken was being grumpy as usual. Sesshomaru was still a bit lost about what had occurred the previous day. It still did not make a bit of sense. "What could possibly be inside of the Meido." He thought to himself. "Its nothing more than another way for me to send my opponents to the afterlife." Sesshomaru sighed in frustration.

"Master Jaken, it seems your sighs are starting to effect Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin giggled. "Shut your mouth girl! He is merely letting out a lot of breath at once!" Jaken explained. "Yeah, that's what I call a 'Sigh'. I bet he has a lot on his mind right now." Rin said. "Pfft! Why you...arrgh! Never mind, what would _you_ know about having 'a lot on your mind' girl!" Jaken ranted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stopped to let them finish.

"Well," Rin started, "Sometimes I wonder if Sesshomaru will always come back from his journeys, or if I won't find something to smile about at least ten times!" She stated simply. "That's nothing!" Jaken scoffed. " I also wonder if a man will ever come and steal my heart away someday!" Rin said dreamily.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Is this what it means? Somebody stole my heart, Kagura?" he thought. There was a sudden gust of wind. "It all makes sense, Kagura is in the afterlife, which is impossible to get to. But I can open the Meido, which serves as an entrance. Does that mean I _can_ save Kagura? Is it now _possible_?" He continued to think.

He turned to the three. "I want you three to stay here, I have some business to take care of." "Can't we come with you?" Rin pleaded. "No, it's to dangerous where I'm going." Sesshomaru replied. And with that, he turned away and began walking deeper into the woods, leaving them behind.

He came to an open clearing and grabbed hold of his Tensaiga. " Meido... retrieve your stolen heart..." whispered the faint voice, riding the wind. Sesshomaru pulled out Tensaiga. "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" He roared. And as commanded, the Meido opened up, revealing the passage to the afterlife right in front of him.

xChibi Dragonx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The darkness from the Meido seemed to stretch on for an eternity and there was an eerie chill emanating from it. Sesshomaru took it all in and put his Tensaiga away. "I must save Kagura if I can." He said quietly.

He began walking toward it and stepped through, it was even more chilling inside than out. "I have to hurry, for the entrance the Meido Zangetsuha has made will not last." Sesshomaru took off at full speed, using his sense of smell as a guide. There were bodies everywhere, strewn across the ground, and finding Kagura's body seemed next to impossible. Frantically, Sesshomaru strained his nose to capture her scent, but the smell of the thousands of other bodies overpowered it.

Sesshomaru stopped to think. There was a breeze of wind that danced in his hair. "A breeze? In the afterlife? How is that..." But Sesshomaru's thoughts were interupted by a scent. A scent in which he recognized. Kagura's scent. He turned around and the bodies that were thrown across the ground ceased to be there. In their place, was a single body.

Sesshomaru walked towards it cautiously and there was Kagura, looking as if she were only sleeping. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, "Tensaiga, please, I wish to bring her back from the dead." he whispered as he slid out his sword. Sesshomaru guided his Tensaiga above Kagura's body killing the left over messengers of the afterlife. He waited to see if she made any movement, then suddenly, her eyes fluttered and opened.

xChibi Dragonx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wh-what h-h-happend?" Kagura stuttered. Sesshomaru was still being washed over in relief. He had accomplished what he had wished to do. Kagura looked up at him. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? What-why am I still alive? I swear that bastard Naraku's miasma killed me. And you were there when I died."

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "I came to save you. Something was telling me I had to, that I _wanted _to." Kagura was confused. "So your saying you _wanted_ to save me? Why? Don't tell me that your in love with me or something, heh heh..." Kagura laughed nervously. Kagura knew in her mind that she loved Sesshomaru deeply. She wanted him so badly. But the thought of him having any kind of feeling towards her was impossible to imagine.

Sesshomaru bent down to become level with her face and gently grabbed her chin so she was looking up into his eyes. "And if I told you I did, would you not accept?" he asked. His eyes were melting, she could tell he wasn't lying to her. This was always part of her dreams and now it was happening!

"I-I-I..." Kagura started but was stopped by Sesshomaru's lips pressing against hers. She was surprised at first but quickly kissed him back with the same passion. The kiss was long and passionate, Kagura was holding him close and Sesshomaru's hand was in her hair doing the same. Both of them felt as if they were in the stars.

When they pulled away, Kagura whisperd, "I most defiantly would accept." Sesshomaru smiled at her but suddenly remembered the entrance. "We need to hurry. The entrance will close soon." he said. And he swooped her up into his arms and dashed for the exit. When they were close, he could see that it was almost closed, but there was enough room for them to escaped. He jumped through just as the Meido shut.

"Well, arn't you the quick one." Kagura laughed. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" yelled an excited Rin as she ran toward him. But she stopped when she saw Kagura. Jaken caught up and was just as surprised as Rin. "M'Lord! Whats that witch doing here...?" Jaken stopped when he saw how Sesshomaru was holding her.

"M'Lord? Is it possible that you went through the Meido to retrieve her?" he questioned. Kagura laughed. "It is very possible he did." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "BUT WHY!" Jaken exclaimed. Rin knew the answer. "I knew it!" she cheered happily. "I told you so Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru _was_ in love with her the whole time!" And with that being said, Kagura and Sesshomaru engaged in another passionate kiss.

xChibi Dragonx


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Ok, well Im hoping my story is getting a bit better and longer! (Sorry they seemed longer than they were in previous chapters =D guess I'll have to try and work on that)

**Chapter 5**

It's nearly been a week since Kagura joined Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Kohaku had gone to travel with InuYasha and his friends the previous day, and Rin has grown bored without him, so instead has been bothering Jaken ever since. "Come on Master Jaken! It's so pretty outside today" Rin pleaded. "Don't you want to play Hide-and-go-Seek? Or Tag? Or anything!" Jaken sighed. "Oh stop it Rin! I said 'No' more than 50 times in the last ten minutes already! I don't want to play. Lord Sesshomaru could use my help at any moment and I need to be ready when he needs it." Rin frowned at him. "But he is strong enough by himself! Besides, he has Kagura to help him." Now Jaken frowned. "Pfft! Well I say no anyway."

Jaken didnt entirely like the fact that Kagura had joined them. He believes she only gets in the way of things. Rin on the other hand was more than happy about it. Having them together was like having parents to her. Rin grabbed Jaken by the hand anyway and ran off with him leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru alone to talk. Listening to their bickering had made Kagura smiled. She was getting used to the new carefree atmosphere. She liked not being locked up, not being told what to do against her will, and better yet, she loved the fact that was free. And being free was better than she ever had imagined. Naraku had given her her heart back just before she died. And now with being revived, she still has it in her possession.

She took in a deep breath of air and stretched. "Feeling better are you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura laughed. "You have know idea how much better I feel being here with you than with that monster Naraku." Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm glad your happy and like it." he said while he gently kissed her on the cheek. Kagura blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you." she whispered to him. "I love you too..." Sesshomaru whispered back. A few moments later, Sesshomaru looked up into the clouds and then closed his eyes. Everything seemed perfect now. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Then out of nowhere he smelled a sickening scent. One he would know anywhere. Naraku.

He sat up quickly, which in turn alarmed Kagura. "What is it? Whats wrong? she asked. "Naraku, I smell Naraku." he growled. He looked around. "Where are Rin and Jaken at?" he asked. Kagura pointed toward the nearby meadow. Suddenly they both heard her. "LORD SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru took off so fast he was nothing but a blur. He raced toward the sound of her voice. He could hear Jaken yelling "Back off you fiend! Put her down!" Sesshomaru picked up the pace and when he arrived at the meadow, he saw Rin in the arms of Byakuya, one of Naraku's incarnations who controlled illusions.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sesshomaru. Long time no see. How are you doing?Nice day isn't it?" Byakuya laughed. Sesshomaru said nothing, just stared at him with his cold deadly eyes. "Aw, don't give me that look!" Byakuya said frowning. "I'm only doing my job. Naraku asked me to kill the girl, so here I am." Rin was squirming in his arms frantically. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! SESSHOMARU HELP ME!" she pleaded. "Put her down now..." Sesshomaru demanded in a dead serious tone.

Byakuya laughed. "Your strong, I'll give you that, but your not the smartest thing around here, are you? Do you honestly think that by glaring at me and demanding me to put her down will get you anywhere? It makes me wonder how worthy of an opponent you really are!" Sesshomaru wasn't going to take this any longer. He pulled out his Tensaiga and pointed it towards Byakuya. "Put her down gently and I'll at least grant you the mercy of killing you quickly." he threatened.

Byakuya just stared at him. "Wow, you really are cold hearted Sesshomaru." Suddenly Kagura caught up with them. "Is everything OK?" she asked. Everything soon became still. Kagura looked up at Byakuya. "Who is he?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her and said "One of Naraku's new incarnations." Kagura shook her head and muttered, "Oh no..." "Get back Kagura." Sesshomaru told her.

Byakuya's mouth dropped. Rin fell from his hands and she and Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru and Kagura to hide. "Kagura? You say? You mean _the_ Kagura Naraku killed? I wouldn't recognize her seeing as I'm her replacement, but how are you here and alive?" he asked astonished. He looked at Sesshomaru and then his Tensaiga. "Oh, don't tell me you _actually _saved her? So you _do_ have a sweet side to you don't you?" Byakuya scoffed. He started to walk toward Kagura, but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Dont you dare touch her..." he groweld.

Byakuya was taken aback. "What a different response than to be expected of you Sesshomaru. Almost as if you were in... _love_ her." he retorted. Sesshomaru and Kagura didn't say anything. Rin and Jaken were still hiding behind them waiting for this all to be over. Byakuya was silent for a moment and then he had figured it out. "Oh so you are! How lovely. I wonder how Naraku will take the news that Kagura is still alive. Better yet, how he will react when he learns you two love eachother!" he smirked.

Sesshomaru grew furious and shouted "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" at Byakuya and the almost complete Meido opened up behind him sucking him in. Sesshomaru was pleased seeing him disappear within the Meido. Then a voice came from up above. "Oops! Seems you only hit my illusion." Byakuya taunted. "Oh well! Better luck next time! Ta Ta for now lovebirds!" And he disappeared riding his paper crane. Sesshomaru cursed him and slowly turned around to face Kagura, Rin, and Jaken.

"Are you three OK?" he asked. They all nodded their heads, to shook up to speak. Kagura walked slowly toward Sesshomaru. "Do you think he will really tell Naraku about this whole thing?" she asked nervously. Sesshomaru looked at her. "No, I don't think he will, I _know_ he will." Sesshomaru confirmed. They both looked up into the sky where Byakuya had disappeared and tried to imagine what could possibly happen next.

xChibi Dragonx


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Sorry this took me a while to put up, I've been busy lately. And there was a Dragon Ball Z marathon, so I had to watch that. But hopefully you can enjoy Chapter 6! Please review!

**Chapter 6**

The next day was a blur. It was gray and cloudy with drizzling rain. Rin feared wandering off in case Byakuya showed up, or worse, Naraku. She knew Sesshomaru was worried, though he didn't show it, and did not want to worry him more so she decided to hang out around camp. However, Jaken decided to go off in search of another path that he insisted they could take. Before taking off, Jaken asked Rin if she wanted to join him.

Surprised, Rin questioned, "Master Jaken, you want me to go with you? I won't get in your way?" Jaken, annoyed, said, "Child, I need to keep an eye on you. My Lord doesn't need you under his foot." "But, Master Jaken, won't Lord Sesshomaru be more worried if we wonder off knowing that Naraku could be out there waiting to hurt…" But she was cut off by Jaken arguing, "Please, child, don't insult My Lord. Sesshomaru isn't afraid of Naraku. He would kill him if even thought about hurting one of us." Then silently Jaken thought, "at least if Naraku would try and hurt Kagura or you, Rin." Agreeing, Rin said, "Well, okay." And the two took off.

Sesshomaru was worried and was on constant watch for anything that even _hinted_ that the two, Naraku or Byakuya, were in the area. While trying to assure Kagura there was nothing to worry about, Kagura also tried to comfort and distract Sesshomaru from the danger that was lurking closer then either of them knew. Trying to be convincing, Kagura said, "Oh come on...we don't even know if Byakuya told Naraku. Who's to say he isn't afraid of him? Maybe he is trying to escape Naraku as well. Naraku seems to make enemies of everyone he comes in contact with. Even those who are a part of him."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "I guess you could be right," though he knew there was no chance in hell that Naraku _didn't _know about the whole incident. For a moment, Sesshomaru drifted off into Kagura's eyes. He saw she was frightened, her skin was pale white, and he felt her shaking violently. Sesshomaru wrapped her in his arms and held her close. He began to run his hands soothingly through her hair and took in her scent. "It's okay. I won't let Naraku touch a single strand of hair on your head. If he even tries to slink near, it will be the end of him." Sesshomaru whispered lovingly. Kagura felt the sincerity in his voice and her shaking subsided. She held him closer and could feel his desire for her.

"Sesshomaru, I love you so much..." she murmured. "I would hate to see anything happen to you." Sesshomaru chuckled. "I love you, too. I'll never put you in harms way. But do not ever doubt me. I can take Naraku at any time." He leaned down to kiss her and Kagura was willing and waiting. When their lips parted and their eyes meet, Kagura warmly whispered, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I know you will protect me." Sesshomaru sat in the grass with Kagura in his arms and looked up into the gray clouds. Kagura, however, was looking at a nearby rose bush and said, "They're so beautiful." Sesshomaru nodded. "Yet they can't compare to your beauty." Kagura blushed and turned her face to his and kissed him.

The drizzling rain started to come down harder, soaking both of them. They sat there for a while, just letting the rain run down their bodies. Both of them feeling like there was no one else in the world but them. Sesshomaru was only thinking of Kagura and how he would like to bed her. The rain was making his desire overwhelm his thoughts. Kagara was thinking the same and turned to him with lust in her eyes, "Sesshomaru…"

"Oh, Sesshomaru...weren't you ever told?" came a dark cold sinister voice from behind them. "Sitting in the rain can make you ill, or could even be the death of you." Kagura froze in horror. In a flash, Sesshomaru jumped up and turned around; he was furious with himself for letting his guard down. He should have realized it sooner. There stood Naraku, his long damp black hair and droplets of water coating his body and armor, smirking darkly.

"Naraku..." growled Sesshomaru. Naraku's eyes drifted from Sesshomaru's death glare and narrowed on Kagura's frightened face. She was still in shock. Her nightmare was alive and breathing. It was worse then she ever imagined. Naraku snorted and broke into wild laughter. "So Byakuya was right! The wind witch is back from the afterlife. And judging by the looks of things," he said looking back at Sesshomaru, "I'd say he was telling me the truth that you are trapped and weakened in a pathetic emotion called _love._" he spat. Sesshomaru said nothing. His focus was on protecting Kagura.

"It sickens me that you can bear the thought to protect something as useless as her. You know Sesshomaru...before Kagura died; she never _really_ loved you. She used you. She played you like a fool. She just needed to gain your trust so you would kill me. That's the only reason she's still here with you now. She is afraid of me. I guess I was wrong about you, Sesshomaru, you are nothing to fear. You are almost as pathetic as your father when it comes to women." Naraku baited.

"Shut your mouth, you lowlife. If you know what's best for you, you won't say another word. You will see how much I am like my father." Sesshomaru hissed. An evil smile crossed Naraku's face. "You don't talk that way in front of that human child, now do you?" Sesshomaru was struck silent as thoughts of Rin rushed into his head. Where had Rin gone? Where was she now?

Naraku laughed again. "If you're wondering where the little girl is, I'm pleased to tell you she is slowly being intoxicated by my miasma." he said revealing the unconscious Rin in his arms. "Rin." Sesshomaru screamed as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Naraku disappeared with Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru frantically looked around. Why couldn't he pick up either of their scents? Had he lost his Rin forever?

Sesshomaru challenged Naraku, "SHOW YOURSELF! YOU COWARD! You have to take a child to get to me. That shows just how weak _YOU_ are." Naraku's dark snicker came from behind Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru spun around, he saw Naraku behind Kagura. His heart felt like it was going to break. What was this feeling? He had never experienced this before. He couldn't show his emotions. He needed to stay strong. Kagura tried to run but Naraku grabbed her and held her in a steel grasp.

Seeing Kagara being engulfed by the miasma, Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and hissed, "Release them." Naraku just gave him his superior smile and laughed, "How about I give you a choice Sesshomaru. You can have either the girl or the witch. Try anything funny and I won't hesitate to kill them both. Right in front of you. If you remain silent, I shall still kill them. Seeing as I have no use for either one of them. Which will it be?"

Seshomaru thought silently to himself, "This is unbelievable! That monster knows that both are dear to me and being forced to pick one to live and the other to die would completely break me." Naraku smirked as Sesshomaru stood there silently in anguish. "Sesshomaru, I don't think you have the luxury to stand there and say nothing." Naraku said in a confident voice. Kagura struggled in Naraku's arms and looked at Sesshomaru frantically. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and was silent for a few more seconds and then said in a loud and clear voice,"Hand Rin over to me now."

xChibi Dragonx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Semi-surprised, Naraku dropped Rin to the ground and thought to himself _interesting choice_. "Well, then you can have the child. The witch is mine. Lord Sesshomaru, do you wish for me to kill Kagura right now in front of you or would you prefer she die a slow painful death alone?" Kagura looked to Sesshomaru with begging eyes hoping he will rescue her somehow. However, Sesshomaru coldly replies, "Do what you will with Kagura. I have made my choice." With that, Sesshomaru swooped Rin into his arms and darted away. Shocked and confused, Kagura screamed, "NOOOOO…! Sesshomaru please!" As Sesshomaru looked back at her, the pain in Kagura's eyes etched a permanent scar on his heart and the shrill of her cry echoed in his ears. Trying to shake that image from his mind, Sesshomaru continued his quest to get Rin to safety.

Coughing and slowly awaking from the miasma, Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and could see the hurt. She softly whispered, more to herself, "I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru". Sesshomaru looked down at his dear Rin and loving spoke, "No, Rin, I am sorry for not protecting you." She started to speak, "But if I hadn't…" Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Hush, Rin, it will be alright. I've told you, you could be with me as long as you wish." With that, Rin snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru could not bare the thought of losing his Rin. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he was glad Rin had always decided to tag along with him. He truly did enjoy her company. She was very special to Sesshomaru. Though no one ever saw it, Rin made Sesshomaru happy. He was sure he made the right choice, but something tugged at his heart making him question his decision.

_I don't have time for doubt. I had no choice. It had to be Rin. _

Sesshomaru found Jaken in a panic. "My Lord, you found the girl." Jaken said relieved. While looking past Sesshomaru he continues, "But where is Kagura? Did you finally come to your senses and get rid of her?" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and hissed, "No, that sad excuse for a demon, Naraku has taken her." Jaken, thought to himself, _I bet she was __'__taken__'__. More like she went willingly. I always knew we couldn't trust her. _As if reading his mind, Sesshomaru snapped, "I had to make a choice, and why do you think that is, Jaken?"

Confused and not sure what he meant, he dared to question his lord, "What do you mean you had to make a choice?" "How was it that Naraku had possession of Rin? Was she not with you?" Sesshomaru questioned. Taking a big gulp, Jaken thinks _sure blame me_, but responds, "My Lord, he came out of no where. I'm nothing but a weak little demon compared to your power; I couldn't stop him. And besides, how did he get a hold of Kagura? If you wouldn't be so blinded by love, Naraku would have never been able to slip by you, my mighty lord." After realizing he said this aloud, Jaken covers his head in anticipation of the strike Sesshomaru is about to blow. Instead, Sesshomaru sadly admits, "I suppose you are right." And places Rin on the ground."Tend to Rin" he says as he walks away.

Meanwhile, Naraku smirked and laughed darkly, "I guess you don't get your dear Sesshomaru." Unable to respond, Kagura lowers her head and begins to cry in despair and sadness. "Now, now, Kagura, did you really think you could escape me? Did you _really_ think Sesshomaru would pick you over that dear sweet human child Rin? That makes me laugh." Kagura looked up at Naraku and shouted, "SHUT UP!" Chuckling and shaking his head he said, "You are pathetic." Naraku, fully aware that the fight is far from over, engulfs Kagura and escaped to the safety of his castle. Naraku thought to himself. _That was too easy. I must stay alert. Lord Sesshomaru must be up to something._

Kagura was alone and in the dark and was replaying the scene in her mind. The words, 'Hand Rin over to me now', haunted her. She couldn't believe it. _Did Sesshomaru believe what Naraku said? Did he just use me? What a fool I am to think Sesshomaru was capable of loving anyone. _She thought to herself. As if arguing with herself or maybe just trying to convince herself, Kagura thought. _But if that were the case, why would a man such as Sesshomaru waste his time to retrieve me from the afterlife? He wouldn't go through such trouble if he didn't have feelings for me, would he? No, I must believe he loves me. I know I love him. He will come for me. I must not doubt Lord Sesshomaru. _Exhausted from the pain, the confusion, the crying and wishing she were in Sesshomaru's arms, Kagura finally fell asleep.

Kagura awoke to the sinister and deadly voice of Naraku. "So, Kagura, what do you think of your Sesshomaru now? Did you really think a man of Sesshomaru's caliber could ever love the likes of you?" Seeing the answer in her eyes, Naraku chuckled, "You are such a fool. You were nothing but his whore. Maybe I should have used you for the same. Maybe I will." Not responding, Naraku continued, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, witch?" Defeated, Kagura stated, "Leave me alone. Just get it over with. Kill me. Send me back to the underworld. I don't care. There is nothing you can do to me that will hurt more then the betrayal of Sesshomaru's love." Again, 'Hand Rin over to me now', rang through her ears, followed by 'Do what you will with Kagura'. Slowly, Kagura slumped back to the ground in tears.

"I almost pity you. Human emotions are useless. Why cry over this man? Maybe I shall toy with you more and let you live. That seems to torment you more then the thought of death." Naraku glared at Kagura as he spoke those words. Seeing Kagura was not going to respond, Naraku excused himself on this honey sweet note, "Alone in your thoughts can be very frightening, Kagura. But revenge is sweet." Not sure what Naraku meant by this, Kagura felt more frightened then ever before. _What evil plan could Naraku be plotting now?_ She thought. The cold hard slam of the door and the dead silence left Kagura in a place she did not want to be. As if speaking directly to Sesshomaru, Kagura pleaded, "Please come for me. I love you."

xChibi Dragonx


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **So sorry these are taking forever to get up. Ive been very busy lately. Please review, the more I get, the more inspired I become to continue the story!

**Chapter 8**

While deep in thought, Sesshomaru felt a gentle breeze blow through his hair. Sadly, memories of Kagura and the pain in her eyes when he choose Rin over her rushed into his mind. He wondered if Kagura would ever understand his decision. Did she realize his only choice was Rin? He couldn't bare the thought that he caused so much pain to Kagura but he had hoped she would truly come to understand the choice he made.

Suddenly, as if hit by lightning, Sesshomaru stiffened up and felt a warm surge run through his body. Sensing the presence of someone, he scanned the area but saw no one. Oddly, he couldn't pick up any scents either. "Who'_s there?"_ He thought. There it goes again, what is going on? Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stayed still. The wind continued to blow, but suddenly a gush of wind hit his face and a warm kiss brushed upon his lips. He heard it, _"Please come for me. I love you." _He opened his eyes to see who was there, but again no one was within eyesight nor was he able to pick up any scent. Sesshomaru decided it was nothing and began to walk through the field of flowers and again the breeze gently kissed his lips, _"I love you."_

Was this his imagination playing tricks on him, since he was in the field where she had died from Naraku's miasma? It was such a beautiful place, but it caused him so much sorrow. He slipped back to that day and remembered how beautiful and peaceful Kagura was and how he felt a twinge in his heart as she became free of Naraku. Just the thought of him brought Sesshomaru back to reality and made him spit. "_I shall have my revenge. Do not think you have beaten me, Naraku."_ He thought to himself. Just then, the wind spoke again, "_Please come for me. I love you."_ As a warm sensation soothed his skin, Sesshomura smiled and softly whispered, "I will come for you. I love you, too, Kagura."

After a long rest, Rin awoke. Jaken looked at her and said, "Rin, are you feeling alright? You had Lord Sesshomaru in such a fuss." Remembering all that had happened, Rin just shook her head. "I thought it was a dream. I couldn't believe Lord Sesshomaru chose me over Kagura. He loved her so." Rin replied ashamed. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She wondered aloud. Jaken, half-way listening, stated, "Who knows. He just ordered me to take care of you and was gone." "I bet he is off crying somewhere. I told you he really loved Kagura." Rin spoke. In a fed up voice, Jaken rebutted, "Simple child, how many times do I have to tell you that My Lord has no such feelings. She was just a witch and betrayed us again. From what I understood, she's with Naraku."

"Who's with Naraku?" came a voice from the woods. Scared and looking around, Jaken, trying to sound all-tough, yelled, "You best leave us a lone or My Lord with do away with you." Backing Rin into a tree, Jaken continued to shake while waiting to see what horror awaited him. Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome appeared. Hitting Jaken on the head, Inuyasha said, "Yeah, right, you stupid little toad." "Inuyasha." Kagome said in a 'leave him alone' kind of tone. "Well, do I have to ask twice? Who's with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I don't answer to you." Jaken replied all high and mighty. Getting ready to hit Jaken over the head once again, Kagome hollered, "Sit Boy" and Inuyasha hit the ground face first. "Kagura", Rin said in a very matter-of-fact voice as she ran to Kagome. Surprised by the response, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then to Jaken and questioned the two, "What?" Throwing his arms in the air, Jaken responded, "I know. I know. She's dead, but not any more. Sesshomaru brought her back from the afterlife."

Now really in shock, Inuyasha just looked puzzled and inquired, "Why the hell would he do something like that?" "Because he loves her." Rin answered, surprised he even had to ask. Still in disbelief, Inuyasha continued, "Yeah, right. Sesshomaru is incapable of loving anyone but himself. There had to be another reason." Now annoyed with Inuyasha, Kagome looked and him and declared, "Inuyasha, if you think about, it does make sense. Sesshomaru has only used the Tensaiga on people he or someone he knew cared about." Inuyasha just gave Kagome a 'Shut the hell up' look and then questioned Jaken, "So tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell. I'll tell." Rin interrupted. Sounding superior, Jaken spoke, "Hush, child, they don't want to hear from you. They want it quick and you will just carry on about how my lord loved Kagura and…" Smacking Jaken over the head once again, Inuyasha said, "Exactly, and that is why Rin will tell us what happened." Smiling and sticking her tongue out at Jaken, Rin chuckled, "Told you so."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru was missing Kagura so much, he secretly loved her but didn't want to let anyone know. You know how he is. So one day he just went to the afterlife and brought her back. I wasn't surprised but Jaken about lost it. He even thought Lord Sesshomaru was crazy. It was so great to see Lord Sesshomaru so happy. I guess when Kagura and Lord Sesshomaru were out together they ran into one of Naruku's henchmen and he went back and told Naraku that Kagura was back. So, when Jaken and I were out looking for another path to take, Naraku took me. Lord Sesshomaru was not pleased with Jaken." Rin exclaimed. "Hey, but, that's not fair." Stammered Jaken. "Anyway," Rin continued. "I guess when Lord Sesshomaru and Kagura were out some how Naraku got past Lord Sesshomaru and took Kagura. Then Naraku made Lord Sesshomaru decide Kagura or me. Well, as you can see, he chose me. I could see how painful it has been for Lord Sesshomaru. I just hope he isn't sorry for saving me instead of Kagura." Rin said sadly.

Just then, Sesshomaru chimed in, "Rin, I am not sorry for saving you." With that, Rin ran into his arms crying. "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru held her tightly. InuYasha stared and Sesshomaru. "So if this is all true, how do you plan to go get Kagura? You cant possibly be thinking of going alone." Seshomaru thought to himself, _If I'm going to go save Kagura, I may need some assistance. _He looked to InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha saw Sesshomaru staring at him and realized what he was thinking. "Oh great..." he muttered.

xChibi Dragonx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alone in his castle, Naraku was deep in thought contemplating his next move. Byakuya entered the room a bit nervously and cleared his throat as to interrupt Naraku. A bit testy, Naraku questioned, "What is it?" "Naraku, I feel it is strange. As if there is something brewing in the near future. I have not seen a trace of Sesshomaru anywhere since you captured Kagura and held her hostage." Byakuya said cautiously. "And?" Naraku responded, now annoyed. "I think you best be careful. It is just suddenly too quiet. Lord Sesshomaru is not a merciful demon, as we both know, and he will be out for blood. I would hate to say it, but you may have underestimated him." Byakuya stated. Turning angrily toward Byakuya, Naraku glared and spouted, "You question me? I am not afraid of Sesshomaru. I think it would be more appropriate to say that _you _underestimate me or you may just meet the same fate as Kagura and Kanna have." "No, no. You have misunderstood what I am saying. I am not questioning you. I know you have a plan and you are by far mightier then Sesshomaru. I just simply don't believe this is over." Said Byakuya while trying to back step his words and stroke Naraku's ego. "I am just surprised that Lord Sesshomaru picked the young human child over Kagura. The way the two were engrossed with each other, I would have never imagined Sesshomaru choosing Rin." The whole time Byakuya was talking, he secretly thought to himself that Sesshomaru had a plan and may have outwitted Naraku. _"Naraku, your arrogance may be the death of you. I truly believe __Sesshomaru__ will have his revenge and you, Naraku, will met that ill-awaited fate like __Kanna had__." _Byakuya secretly thought to himself.

Unaware of Byakuya's doubts, Naraku continued, "No, it is Sesshomaru who has underestimated me. He thinks I can't see through his little trick of picking the child. Though he is cold and shows no emotion, I know he will come for me. Just as I hoped he would. I did not care who he chose, for I have a plan myself. One that even Mighty Lord Sesshomaru will not see coming!" he exclaimed as if he had just won a glorious battle. "I will be waiting for him. It is he who will be taken off guard when he sees just how I plan to kill him." A bit nervous and scared, Byakuya hesitated, "May I ask, what is it you plan on doing?" Naraku looked at Byakuya as if he was nothing more than an insect waiting to be squashed, "I have no need for you now. Leave me so I may continue to plot my assault on Lord Sesshomaru." Byakuya not wanting to anger Naraku, quickly left. Laughing out loud and speaking as if Sesshomaru was right there in front of him, Naraku said, "Come for me Sesshomaru. My plan to make you part of my body is slowing coming together. I can't wait for you to see the trap I have set. There will be no way you can escape my grasp again." With that, Naraku closed his eyes and smiled as he imagined the death of Sesshomaru. _"At last, my only equal will be a part of me. __And __I will be the most powerful demon."_

As night fell, the darkness engulfed Kagura's cell and shadows of betrayal danced in her mind. Her sadness grew deeper and deeper as she thought of the last kiss she shared with Sesshomaru and then remembering those dreadful words, '_Hand Rin over to me now'. _She thought to herself, "Naraku was right that being alone in your thoughts is a scary place". She shook her head in disgust at the thought of agreeing with Naraku. She hated Naraku with a deep passion and wanted him dead. How could she let him put doubts about Sesshomaru in her mind? She knew this was all but a game to him or he would have killed her by now. Yet, she was surprised he would want to take on Lord Sesshomaru under these circumstances. Naraku had hit Sesshomaru in a very sacred place, his heart, by making him choose between Rin and Kagura. Or at least she had hoped. Would Sesshomaru attack Naraku with a vengeance or was she just dreaming? "I know he loves me. He wouldn't have gone to the afterlife to get me if he didn't. But why did he save Rin and not me?" She said trying to convince herself, but these doubts were slowing killing her inside. Feeling her heart break, Kagura slumped to the ground and sobbed. Kagura thought in anguish, "I can't let Naraku kill me this way. I just wish he would end my life now. If I can't be with the only man I love, I don't want to live. Why must I be at the mercy of Naraku again? It is as if he truly held my heart in his hands once again."

Suddenly, Kagura felt a cold chill run through her body as she heard that dark sinister laugh she knew to well. "So, Kagura, do you still believe that Lord Sesshomaru loved you and would come for you? Or have you come back to reality and realized that you are really nothing but a fool for letting this pathetic emotion consume you to the point of being my servant once again?" Naraku narrowed his evil eyes and smirked as he saw the defeated Kagura before him. "You are pitiful. I never thought y_ou___would ever fall for such a trick. I guess you are not as strong as I had thought." Naraku egged. While circling Kagura, Naraku just smiled and chuckled, "You know, we could attack Sesshomaru together. It would be the ultimate revenge, don't you think?" Horrified, Kagura's head shot up, as she exclaimed, "NEVER! You must really think I am a fool if you thought I would ever work for you again!" Naraku could see that Kagura truly despised him, yet, he sensed the doubt in her voice. More confidant that he could turn Kagura against her dear sweet Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku whispered, "We will see. We will see." Not liking his tone, Kagura felt the thoughts that were brewing deep with in Naraku's depraved mind. She knew danger was lurking and if she wasn't careful she would be the prey of this unfortunate hunt. "You are sick and twisted to think I could ever join forces with you!" Kagura spat. Sensing that his plan was working, Naraku confidently responded, "You compliment me, Kagura. With that I shall leave you so you can remember just _how_ sick and twisted I really am." While exiting the room, Naraku smugly glanced back and gloated, "Lord Sesshomaru _will_ die by your hand." The door slammed and left Kagura in the silence that filled the room once again.

xChibi Dragonx


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning!: **This chapter includes some Mature Content just so you know!

**Note: **So sorry that this took forever to post! I went to an anime convention, then had to pack and leave, then come back and unpack, then I've been so tired! Anyway, here is chapter 10!

Chapter 10

There was a warm gentle, almost familiar, breeze blowing as Lord Sesshomaru stood on the hilltop taking in the field of flowers below. While remembering the last time he was in this field, there was a glimmer in the distance. Oddly, his smell sensory went into overload. It was a sweet memorable scent that drove a warm tingling, almost electric, sensation through his body. He stiffened as he scanned the field for what that glimmer could be. It became even brighter. Could it be? Was it really her, Kagura, standing within striking distance? Sesshomaru darted toward the object that was filling his body with lust and desire. Then suddenly, he stopped. He heard her, "Not_Come take me now, Sesshomaru_".

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Did he really hear her? Again, he heard, "_Come take me now, Sesshomaru". _This turned him wild and within a second he had snatched her; his only love, Kagura, in his arms and hungrily ravished her with kisses. Oh she tasted _so _good. He gazed into her gorgeous eyes and continued to passionately kiss her. She returned his advances and slightly opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. They both felt the heat and their breathing became heavier. Sesshomaru became hard and wanted to take her. Kagura saw the desire in his eyes and wanted the same.

She slipped her kimono off and smiled at him and with her honey sweet voice whispered in his ear, "Is this what you desire? Then it shall be yours." With that surrender, Sesshomaru grunted, "Yes", and began to gently rub his hands all over her lovely body. He lowered his mouth to her breast and began to kiss. While encircling her nipple with soft caresses with his tongue and hands, her nipple responded by hardening. He looked up and saw the anticipation on Kagura's face. He grabbed her nipple with his teeth, gently tugged and then began sucking. Kagura gasped and let out a stream of moans. She wrapped her fingers in his long white mane and encouraged him to continue. She was panting and felt herself become wet. This excited him.

Sesshomaru became even harder and the desire was surging throughout his body. He wanted her so badly. Kagura just smiled and grabbed his manhood and gently stroked it. With that, Sesshomaru stripped by removing his sash. His kimono dropped to the ground. He stood there naked. Kagura gazed at the firm hard naked body in front of her and rubbed her body up against his, then Sesshomaru laid Kagura down on a bed of beautiful flowers. Simultaneously, they slowly and passionately kissed each other while their hands explored the other's body.

Kagura stroked Sesshomaru and opened her legs. Her scent mesmerized Sesshomaru and made him hunger for her body even more. He wanted her. As his excitement mounted, Sesshomaru gazed into Kagura's radiant eyes and lovingly whispered, "I love you" and then slowly entered her. With every inch, he could feel her warm moist welcome. She moaned and panted in his ear, "Oh, I love you, too. Now make love to me." Sesshomaru did not need another invitation. He took long hard strides and pumped deep inside her. As their bodies moved as one and the excitement heightened, they both reached ecstasy at the same time. As they lay there, he continued to run his fingers through her sweat dampened hair and memorized her body with his touch. They looked into each other's eyes. They smiled at one another and engaged in another breath-taking kiss.

Kagura just laid there taking in the moment. Sesshomaru then looked at her and in a very serious tone stated, "I had dreamed of the day when we would be together again. But, how did you escape Naraku?" Kagura turned and straddled Sesshomaru. As she rhythmically moved up and down she lowered her face to his and licked his lips. Sesshomaru groaned and looked deeply into Kagura's eyes. Kagura smirked and her eyes turned crimson red, her hair began to grow longer and thicker, and in a sinister chuckle she replied, "I didn't", and then transformed into Naraku and his body then engulfed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jerked up and awoke in a sweat.

As he looked around, he realized he was just dreaming. However, he was still alarmed. Even though it was only a dream, he saw this as a warning. He knew Naraku was definitely going to use Kagura against him and he would have to be very careful and stay alert. This was a sign to him that things are not always as they appear. He wondered if this dream was a message from Kagura. Was she trying to warn him? Did she still love him? He had hoped that she had not questioned his actions and had understood his decision of choosing Rin and would just wait a little longer for him to come rescue her. "Just hold on, Kagura. I will see you soon."

With that Sesshomaru swiftly began his revenge. He sought out Inuyasha and found him asleep. "Wake up half breed", he demanded. Inuyasha stirred but did not awaken. Sesshomaru kicked him in the gut and once again firmly demanded, "I said wake up half breed." This time Inuyasha jumped up and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"We must be on our way..." Inuyasha interrupts, "We?" Without skipping a beat, Sesshomaru glared and continued, "Naraku has Kagura and I must save her before he kills her again." "Ha. So, the mighty Sesshomaru _needs _his little brother's help, does he? Now isn't that just funny. So maybe you should ask in a nicer tone." Suddenly Inuyasha's face hit the dirt as he heard, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome and shouted, "Dammit! What the hell was that for?" "Be nice. Can't you see how hurt your brother is? He is asking for your help." Kagome replied. "Geez." Inuyasha grunted as he rubbed his head. Inuyasha turned toward Sesshomaru and tried to sound all superior by saying, "How may I be of service?" Sesshomaru smirked, "Ha. Still just a dog." And then corrected, "I don't _need _your help. I thought you might want see how a true demon would take Naraku down." Inuyasha's mouth just dropped in disbelief of Sesshomaru's arrogance and stuttered, "But…" Sesshomaru just turned his back and walked away. "Let's go."

xChibi Dragonx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Naraku had no idea why Sesshomaru had picked Rin over Kagura. He knew there were feelings Sesshomaru harbored for Kagura and he was going to expose those feelings. Yet, there was a reason he choose the child. He began to think aloud. "Sesshomaru obviously has a stronger need to protect Rin over Kagura. The key to Sesshomaru's demise is with the child. I must find Rin. Kagura can still be of help to me to snare Lord Sesshomaru, but she does not hold the power over him like the young human child. He may have fooled me for a minute, but I shall surprise him when his precious Rin goes missing. Then I will have him. He will willingly give his life for her. I just want to know why. Why does he protect her so? It is a mystery to me. As much as Sesshomaru thinks he is not like his father, he is no better then his pathetic father. Having this human emotion called love makes him weak. Yes, weak. That is what he is. I will use this weakness against Sesshomaru. The pain of knowing Rin is once again in my grasp will blind him with fury that I will be able to attack him. He won't even expect that Kagura, too, has become his enemy. Oh, what a wicked plan. Not only will it look as if Kagura betrayed Sesshomaru, but she will die at the hand of her beloved Sesshomaru. He will blame her for allowing me to snatch Rin. I am the master. Neither Kagura nor Sesshomaru have any idea just how twisted and sick I really am. They have no idea what a compliment it is that they think I have a depraved mind. Too many underestimate me. At last, I have the perfect plan to crush Sesshomaru." Naraku smirked and chuckled to himself while fantasizing about his glorious plan of defeating the ultimate demon, the mighty Lord Sesshomaru.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" Naraku hollered. _Where is that worthless_ _incarnation?_ He thought to himself. "Byakuya, where..." Just then Byakuya entered the room. "Yes? My Lord." Byakuya stated. "Bring Kagura to me. I need to speak to her." Naraku _demanded_. Byakuya bowed and hastened to get Kagura. _He wants to speak with Kagura. What is he up to? _Byakuya thought to himself. Yet, he was not going to question Naraku for he valued his own life. _As long as he has Kagura to toy with then he will leave me alone. He is so engrossed in defeating Sesshomaru that he doesn't realize his own mortality and that Sesshomaru is just the demon to bring him down. _

While alone in the dark, Kagura let the demons of doubt rule her mind. Angry and frustrated, Kagura began to curse Sesshomaru. She spitted in her mind, "_You said you loved me. I BELIEVED YOU! I am such an idiot. I don't understand. Why have you left me at the mercy of Naraku? I was finally free of him and, yet, you let him take me. No, you __**gave**__ me to him. You have left me here to rot alone. You are not coming for me. You haven't even attempted to rescue me. I hope you feel Rin was worth it. She will never be able to do the things to you that I can. I hope she is worth dying for. That is what will become of you. That little brat will be the death of you, Sesshomaru."_ Kagura began to cry and hated herself for thinking such thoughts. She knew there was a reason Sesshomaru made the choice he did, but she just did not understand it. How could she? She had no idea why he choose Rin. She knew Sesshomaru was smart and could defeat Naraku, but why hasn't he come for her. Again, she started to doubt Sesshomaru's strength. She thought that maybe he truly was scared of Naraku and was going to leave her there to die. Maybe she overestimated Sesshomaru's power.

Kagura's thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar chuckle. She looked up to see Byakuya standing there looking down at her. "What do you want?" she demanded. "You look so sad and defeated. Have you finally realized you will never be free of Naraku? Maybe you realized you would die alone? Or, maybe, is it thoughts of your sweet Lord Sesshomaru? My god, honestly! How can you be in love with that! Not that I have much room to talk, but he's not even that good looking. And he is pretty touchy. I wonder why he hasn't rescued you yet? Don't you? I mean you two _were_ together right? Oh, Kagura, betrayal is such a slow and painful death. What are you going to do about it?" Byakuya mocked her. "Go to hell." She shouted. "Pfft, haven't you noticed? We are already in the deepest pits of hell." Byakuya rebutted.

Now guarded even more, Kagura proceeded with caution. What was Byakuya saying? Was he having thoughts of desertion? Was, he, too, tired of Naraku's reckless attitude of their value? "What are you saying, Byakuya? Are you having your own doubt of your worth to Naraku? Is Betrayal starting to choke the life out of you as well?" Surprised and caught off guard, he hissed, "Shut up!" She struck a nerve. She may have just found her escape. "Naraku wants to see you in his room. Hurry, don't make him wait." Byakuya stated as he grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out the door.

Kagura's eyes had to adjust to the light. She had been left in the dark dungeon since her arrival and had no idea of how long she had been a prisoner of Naraku's. She sensed the evil that she was about to be exposed to. She knew she had to be careful. Why was Naraku bringing her to him? Why didn't he come to the dungeon again? He took so much enjoyment in tormenting her while she was locked up. Why was he letting her breath fresh air and feel alive again? Why would he give her an opportunity to try and escape? In the dungeon there was no chance she could even think of escaping. He must be plotting something.

Byakuya knocked on Narku's chamber door. "Enter." Naraku said. As Byakuya opened the door, Kagura felt uneasy. Something was not right. Naraku just smiled and took Kagura's hand and sweetly spoke, "Come in, Kagura. I know you must be hungry and would like to freshen up with a nice warm bath. Forgive me for not offering this sooner. Where are my manners? I am not use to having such a lovely guest in my castle." Kagura could hear the sarcasm that he was trying to hide in his voice but decided it was best to play along. "Yes, I would like to soak in a nice warm bath and feel like a woman again." She said in a semi-flirty voice and batted her eyes at him. "Would you be so kind to allow me this pleasure?" She asked as she emphasized pleasure in a more seductive way. Byakuya's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Naraku and Kagura were flirting with each other. _"This can't be good," _he thought to himself. "Leave us, Byakuya. We want to be alone." Naraku demanded. Byakuya backed out of the room and closed the chamber doors.

xChibi Dragonx

Please remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Unbelievable" Inuyasha said in disgust. "Sesshomaru comes to _**me **_for help and has the nerve to call me a 'Half-Breed'. Where does he get off talking to me like that?" Inuyasha paced back and forth and looked impatiently at Kagome as if waiting for a response. "Give him a break, Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say just to have Inuyasha cut her off. "Just like you to take his side. Just once, can't you be on my side?" He barked at Kagome. "And don't tell me to sit, either. I am so tired of that." Kagome, now peeved, and in a vengeful tone looked at Inuyasha, smirked, and said, "SIT BOY!" THUD. Inuyasha hit the ground hard. "Dammit, Kagome! Didn't I just tell you not to say that?"

"Don't take your anger out on me, Inuyasha. Or I will continue to command you! Sit..." Kagome said angrily. Now with his pride hurt more then anything, Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "Sesshomaru is right. You do treat me like a dog." Kagome felt bad and grabbed Inuyasha, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Don't be stupid. You know you mean more than that to me." She smiled at him and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha couldn't stay angry with her when she hugged him. He just melted in her arms. _Why does she have this power over me?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Back to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha started, "What's up with him? I don't get it. It's just Kagura." Kagome shook her head and replied, "Do I need to spell it out for you? Sesshomaru is in _love_ with Kagura. Isn't that great?" As Inuyasha rolled his eyes he said in a fed-up tone, "Yeah. Yeah. You're such a girl. Sesshomaru ain't in love with her. He doesn't love anyone but himself." Kagome just smiled, "I'm happy for him. I think we should help him save her life. Let's catch up with him and see what his plan is." Inuyasha just looked at her and sighed, "Get on." And took off following Sesshomaru's scent.

As they got closer to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha hollered, "Wait up. What's the plan? It's not like we can just charge in there. You know for a fact that Naraku will be waiting for you." Pleased that Inuyasha decided to come with him, Sesshomaru replied without any hint of being pleased, "That's exactly what I am going to do. I will never back down from Naraku. This time is no different." Though he knew deep down it was really different, he had hoped his emotions wouldn't get in his way. He has never acted on impulse before. He has always been a demon of total utter control. He was as cool as they came. Yet, this time was different. Naraku possessed something of value to Sesshomaru. He had his love, his Kagura. There was a score to be settled. This time it was very personal.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to look at Kagome. "There is something I must ask of you." Honored that Sesshomaru would respect her enough to ask her anything, she replied, "Yes, anything." "I need you to stay with Rin. Please, comfort her. She feels it is her fault that Naraku snatched Kagura. Maybe you can make her understand that I do not blame her. It breaks my heart to see her in pain. I would die if something happened to her." Almost in tears as he spoke these words for the first time to anyone, Sesshomaru gave a pleading look to Kagome.

In total disbelief, Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he began to speak, "Whatever. Why don't you cry me a river? You might fool Kagome with this sob story act, but I know better." Annoyed, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! You insensitive idiot." As Inuyasha did a face dive on each command, he yelped, "Kagome. What's your problem!" He yelled at her. Kagome stepped over Inuyasha and responded to Sesshomaru, "I would be honored to help. Thank you for trusting me."" Sesshomaru, with total respect, looked her in the eyes and said, "Thank you." He then turned to Inuyasha, "Let's go, Half-Breed."

As Kagome approached the camp where Jaken and Rin rested, Jaken jumped up and declared, "Who goes there? Show yourself. Don't make me use my two-headed staff." The whole time Jaken was shaking and hoping it wasn't a big demon, or worse yet, Naraku. Kagome came through the trees and said, "It's just me." At the sound of Kagome's voice, Rin came running. "Kagome!" "My master won't be pleased that you disturbed us." Jaken said trying to sound all tough. "Jaken, its just Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru won't mind." "Simple child," Jaken started, "Don't try and guess what our Lord would or won't mind. He left me in charge." Kagome just looked at Jaken and rolled her eyes. "Out of my way, toad." She pushed her way past him and gave Rin a big hug. "I missed you so much, Kagome." Rin said as she gave her a hug. "Don't mind Jaken. He's upset that Lord Sesshomaru has not been himself lately." She leaned in closer to Kagome and whispered, "He just doesn't understand anything about love." She giggled as she saw Jaken get flustered. "Child, stop carrying on about such nonsense." "Yep," Kagome interrupted, "You're right. He doesn't get it. Most boys don't."

"I'm not a boy. I am a demon!" Jaken demanded. Kagome laughed, "Sure you are." And stepped on him. With that she took Rin in her arms and walked away so they could be alone.

Rin started to cry as she spoke of Sesshomaru's pain that she felt she had caused. "I love him so much. I can see the pain in his eyes. He tries to hide it, but I can see it." Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and gave her a big hug. "Rin, you have to know that you are very special to Sesshomaru and he loves you very much. He doesn't blame you for what happened to Kagura. He made the choice. And he chose you. You should feel very honored and loved. I believe he would lay down his life for you." Rin held Kagome closer and just cried. Jaken walked by and clearly stated, "You shouldn't talk such jibber jabber. My Lord doesn't act on feelings. He would never have to lay his life down to anyone. He is the powerful mighty Sesshomaru." Secretly, Jaken knew these words were true. He just wished that he were so sure that Lord Sesshomaru would do the same for him. Kagome, sensing Jaken felt left out, looked at him and said, "He would do the same for you, Jaken. You have been at his side since forever. I can tell that Sesshomaru honors loyalty." Jaken felt a little better and smiled as he left the two girls to be alone.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had grabbed Sesshomaru and said, "Stop. Do you even know what you are doing? I respect you Sesshomaru, a teeny tiny bit, but I _do_ respect you. It's just that you don't seem to be thinking clearly." Shocked that Inuyasha would ever admit his respect towards him, Sesshomaru smugly said, "I am touched, but I don't need your respect. So shut up and let's kill Naraku." Annoyed that Sesshomaru couldn't just once be "human", said, "If you tell anyone I said that, I will totally deny it. But we have to have a plan. So you shut up and listen."

"My little brother decides now to stand up to me? Well, show me what you got. Let's end it here." Sesshomaru stated as he drew his blade. "If that's what you want, you're on." Inuyasha said confidently and drew his blade as well. They began fighting. Their swords collided together with thunderous blows and they both looked like blurs whirling through the air. Neither InuYasha nor Sesshomaru let down their guard for a second. The blades smashed each other into a draw. Both demons looked at the other in the eye. InuYasha confidently laughed, "Gosh, you're better than I thought. You might actually make me have to break a sweat…" Sesshomaru scoffed. " Oh please half-breed. The day you become stronger than me and defeat me will be the day when all hell freezes over." They both pulled from the draw and began swinging the blades once more.

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and there was a flash of lighting. There was a great big three-eyed ox and an old man sitting upon it. Totosai had appeared. "Ahhh…It is you two. I thought I heard some racket somewhere around here. What do you think you're doing?" He yelled at them. Sesshomaru jumped back from InuYasha and glared at Totosai. "Silence you old fool. What do you seek here? If you have only come to preach to us about our swords or anything else, you might as well turn around and get out of here. That is, unless you want to meet my poison claws." Totosai just narrowed his eyes on Sesshomaru. "I see by your tone of voice you haven't changed much. However, I can sense you have changed a great deal in your heart. New emotions are taking over, such as compassion and love. Your father would be so proud." Inuyasha looked at Totosai tired of all his rambling, "_Really_,what do you want, old man?" he asked while putting away his Tetsusaiga. Totosai rolled his eyes. "What I want is for you two to stop this nonsense of fighting between yourselves! You need to save your energy to fight that evil demon Naraku, correct? Your father had hoped you two would learn to join together and fight as one. That is when you will be at your strongest." Totosai stated.

Both of the brothers looked at each other. "Fine, I'll work with him," Inuyasha started. "But the moment he says or does one thing, the fights back on." Sesshomaru put his sword away and turned. "Then let's be on our way." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go. But what about a plan?" As usual, Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha and went on his way. "Wait up dammit!" Inuyasha hollered. Inuyasha chased after Sesshomaru and the brothers continued on their journey. As the approached the horizon, Totosai looked up into the sky and sighed, "Master, I hope you know what you were thinking. They have both made progress, but will it be enough? They still have a long ways to go."

xChibi Dragonx

**Note: **Chapter 13 should be up shortly, so please just bear with me until then!


	13. Chapter 13

**Important!: **Okay, well just recently my computer crashed. All my chapters are gone and I saved this one. So Im going to have to have some time to rewrite them. So please just sit tight while I try to get these chapters rewritten, and that includes the chapters to my other stories also. While I fix all this, please enjoy Chapter 13! Please Review!

**Chapter 13**

As the chamber door closed, the mood and the air changed. It became so thick with scheming and deceitfulness you could cut it with a knife. It was choking Naraku and Kagura to death. However, neither Naraku nor Kagura were going to back down. There was no turning back. Each had an agenda of their own and both were determined to get what they wanted.

Naraku knew he would be able to outwit Kagura and his plan would come together. He knew he would be able to get her to do what he wanted. As Kagura turned her back to Naraku to collect her thoughts and nerves, Naraku smirked and thought to himself, "_Trying to cross me, Kagura, will not be so easy. You may think I am stupid, but I know you are planning something, but I will make you decide if Sesshomaru is really worth it. How bad do you want to be with him? Would you sacrifice yourself for him? I __**wil**__l force you to answer these questions and at a very high price." _His sinister laugh shook Kagura to her core. She was beginning to wonder if she was in too deep. She started to believe she might just lose her soul, or literally, her heart to Naraku again. She started questioning herself. Could she go through with this? "Yes, I must see Sesshomaru again." She thought to herself as she turned to face Naraku.

Kagura just smiled provocatively and sauntered over to Naraku and purred, "So, where is this warm bath you tempted me with?" As she caressed her body she stepped behind Naraku and whispered in his ear, "My body just tingles all over at the thought of soaking in the tub and having the warm water drip all over my body. AHHHHH." Naraku felt her steamy breath on his neck and thought _this just might be a little harder then I thought. _He regained his composure, cleared his throat, and said, "Right this way." He guided Kagura to an intimate room that had sweet smelling incense burning and tiny candles illuminating a soft light on the huge tub overflowing with bubbles. It was so inviting and dare she think even romantic. Kagura gulped and realized that this charade might be harder then she thought. Kagura convinced herself to imagine it was Sesshomaru standing there instead of Naraku.

"Oh, this is nice. It is just what I need to relax. The thought of the soap rubbing my body clean just sends shivers up my spine. There is nothing more pleasing then a warm bubble bath. Except, maybe, sharing it with someone." She flirted while licking her lips with her tongue. She could sense the excitement and intrigue mounting within Naraku. She decided to send out the invitation, and seduce him even more. Her voice was dripping with honey when she asked, "Is there someone who will rub me down in places I can't reach myself?" With that she dropped her kimono and tried stepping into the tub. She glanced at Naraku, smiled, and asked, "Would you please help me get into the tub?" and reached for his hand for support. While stepping in, she pretended to slip and fell into Naraku's arms. She blushed and looked into his eyes and only saw desire. She giggled and said, "Clumsy me. Sorry." and got into the tub. She grabbed the sponge, raised it above her body, wrung it out, and the water drenched her face while she sighed, "Oh, this feels so good." She raised each leg one at a time and moaned, "AHHHH." She began to splash around and water was splattering all over, including soaking Naraku. She looked at him, giggled, batted her eyes, and teasingly said, "Wet looks good on you. Since you are already wet, could you please scrub my back?" With that she handed him the sponge and leaned forward.

Naraku gazed at the bare flesh that tempted him. The water glistened on her skin in the candlelight. The incense heightened his arousal as he watched the bubbles dance around Kagura's naked inviting body. Not sure if he could contain himself much longer, Naraku grabbed the sponge with his shaking hands and stared at her beautiful skin and the lovely shape for which it protected and tried eliminating the impure thoughts flowing in his head. _"This is Kagura for god sake. How is it she is truly arousing me? Regroup!. Compose yourself!"_ Naraku was able to regain his control and started to scrub Kagura's back. In the most salutary voice she could muster, Kagura begged, "Lower, please. Your hands feel _sooooo _good_. UMMMMMM._" Not able to take much more, Naraku threw the sponge down into the water and tried to sound convincing, "Witch, I am not your servant. If you want your back scrubbed you best find a way to do it yourself." Kagura, not wanting to lose her advantage, stood up and faced Naraku without covering up and apologetically said, "Please don't go. I didn't mean to imply you were a servant, I was just so overwhelmed with how good this bath felt. I am sorry if I offended you." Naraku's glare stabbed Kagura over and over. Feeling almost ashamed and dirty Kagura tried to cover herself. Suddenly, realizing he needed to play along with her so he could execute his own plan, Naraku gently grabbed and stroked Kagura's hand and said, "No, it is I who is sorry." Naraku helped Kagura lounge back into the tub and said, "I will leave you for a moment so you can soak and relax. Is there anything I can get for you before I excuse myself?" A little uneasy, Kagura responded, "No, but thank you." Naraku took one last look and left the room.

Relived, Kagura sat up in the tub, held her face in her hands, and cried. _What am I doing? I almost took it too far. I never thought he would go along with it. How am I going to get myself out of this? I could never betray Sesshomaru._ Kagura decided it would be best if she were out of the tub and dressed before Naraku returned.

Unaware that Naraku was watching her, Kagura stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towel. Water was dripping from her body and her nipples hardened from the cool air. She pulled her hair back and her wet skin shimmered in the candlelight. She dried her face and neck and then proceeded to dry her shoulders and arms. As she dried her breast and stomach a slight moan escaped her lips. She realized she was much more aroused then she thought. _It couldn't be. I am not attracted to Naraku._ She thought to herself. As she shook that grotesque thought from her mind, she bent down to finish drying her legs. As she bent over, Naraku hiding from Kagura's eyesight, also let out a silent moan. He was very aroused and needed some kind of release. "Ha." He chuckled. "Let me see just how far Kagura will go to get what she wants. She has awoken my desire and it must be satisfied. So be it if it has to be Kagura."

xChibi Dragonx


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: **Yes! I finally got this chapter posted! Sorry bout the long wait, it was longer than I expected. Like I said, my house computer crashed and then my laptop was getting fixed. But when I got my laptop back, I find out that all my data on my hard drive is GONE! So I had to fix everything up on it and write the chapters! Anyway, heres Chapter 14, Hope you can enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

The two brothers were silent while they walked along the path heading north. Not a word was spoken. The silence was deafening. It was driving InuYasha insane. InuYasha's thoughts were nagging at him the whole time. "_Had Sesshomaru not said we were to discuss a plan? Well, he didn't come right out and say it but..." _

Sesshomaru was ahead of InuYasha and seemed to be gliding along with his long silver hair dancing with the breeze. InuYasha grunted to himself, "Look how smug and arrogant he is. He thinks he is so much better then me." InuYasha couldn't take it any longer. "Okay Sesshomaru, I'm tired of all this waiting. We need to make a plan!" he yelled. Sesshomaru turned around swiftly glaring at InuYasha.

"Insolent half-breed. My first priority is not to make a plan, but to find that lowly demon trash, Naraku." He barked. There was a certain fire in Sesshomaru's eyes that InuYasha had not seen before. He was taken aback, then snapped, "I know you want Kagura back, but damn! If you didn't want her with Naraku, then why pick the girl in the first place?"

That question flooded Sesshomaru's heart and mind with memories from the fateful day when he had handed the woman he truly loved over to Naraku thus causing the fire in Sesshomaru's eyes to turn to an icy stare. "And how does that concern you?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Well, duh, I'm coming with you. I think I at least deserve to know why you choose who you choose."

Sesshomaru remained silent, then shot back "It doesn't make a difference in who I choose. All that you need to be concerned about is getting to Naraku, not my decisions." he turned his back to InuYasha and continued to walk forward. InuYasha was still a bit frozen from the shock. "_Wow, Sesshomaru is really intent on me not knowing what he's thinking. Maybe this is harder for him than I had thought. Not that I care much, he's still an arrogant bastard. But it makes me wonder even more, maybe I should approach this a bit differently..." _He thought to himself.

InuYasha continued to walk behind Sesshomaru in silence trying to figure out why the secrecy. About a half hour had passed when they had come to a narrow stream. They could hear the water gurgling, smell the flowers that were scattered around on the ground and feel the wind as it shook the trees. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up into the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed. His thoughts were to himself, _"Kagura, I can feel you and smell you. I will be there soon."_

InuYasha looked at him with curiosity and sat on a nearby rock. It was quiet for a few more minutes until InuYasha decided to cut the silence. "So, let me take a guess. Did you pick Rin because she's younger? And you just thought Kagura could take care of herself or what?" Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he spun around to look at him. "No." he answered simply. InuYasha, seeing that Sesshomaru was semi cooperating with him, decided to take hold of this chance to find out more.

"So-o-o, did you do it because you would feel worse if you had given up Rin instead?" More annoyed, Sesshomaru answered, "No." again. InuYasha pursed his lips and thought, "Well, was it because..." Sesshomaru cut him short. "Listen little brother," he said coldly. "The decision I made was like you having to choose either Kikyo or Kagome to go with Naraku. Tell me, who would you choose in that situation?"

InuYasha fell back as if the words literally pushed him off the rock. In total shock, InuYasha stuttered, "What? How is that the same? I actually care for both Kikyo and Kagome and you..." He stopped midstream. Was it possible? Was Sesshomaru actually admitting he has feeling for both Kagura and Rin. He continued, "Well, that would be hard. I would have to think about that." Sesshomaru looked at his brother sadly, "You don't have the luxury of time. Make the decision, NOW." He demanded as his eyes flared.

InuYasha was a bit scared by Sesshomaru's response and quickly said, "I don't know, dammit! How am I suppose to make a choice like that?" Sesshomaru smiled smugly and spoke softly, "Exactly." InuYasha was starting to see a side of his brother he had never seen before, yet, he knew Sesshomaru never reacted to anything without thinking it through, no matter how quickly he had to respond to the situation. He knew there was more to Sesshomaru's choice and was determined to find out.

"I guess, I would pick Kagome." InuYasha said quietly. Sesshomaru asked, "Why?" InuYasha thought for a moment. "Well, Kikyo is no longer a part of this world, the living world, And Kagome is. Kikyo lives on the souls of other dead women, and she can look out for herself, so I feel a bit more protective of Kagome. Though if Kagome were taken by Naraku, she couldn't give me any more of those damn sit commands." he said jokingly, trying to ease the tension of the conversation.

Sesshomaru smirked, looking away. InuYasha laughed under his breath, then sighed. "So I guess me picking Kagome, is like you picking Rin I guess..." he paused hoping that Sesshomaru would take the bait. Sesshomaru sat for a moment, thinking to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru answered more to himself, "No, it's not the same." A little puzzled, InuYasha egged him on. "So you're not protective of Rin?"

Sesshomaru looked up, "Yes, I am. I would lay down my life for her. She is so innocent and she trusts me. She doesn't doubt me. She...loves me." He smiled as those thoughts warmly engulfed his body. "And I love her." He admitted. InuYasha was taken back about the senerity in Sesshomaru's voice. He never thought Sesshomaru could love anyone like that but himself.

"Okay. But don't you love Kagura, too? I mean in a different way?" Sesshomaru looked at him, "Yes, I do." he sighed in defeat. InuYasha's face was even more lost than before. "Then what the _hell_! I don't get it! No more riddles. Just tell me, _WHAT THE HELL!" _he asked desperately, trying to make sense of Sesshomaru's words.

"Why does it matter?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Dammit, I just want to know why. I know you have a reason for the choice you made. And I know it would shock Naraku to his core if he knew. I know there is a reason you choose Rin. It wasn't just a radom choice." InuYasha sat there in anticipation to Sesshomaru's response. He was almost panting like a dog. Sesshomaru laughed, "You are a mutt. You won't let go of the bone will you?"

"No I won't, so just tell me." InuYasha demanded in disregard to the insult Sesshomaru just made. "Yes, I am protecting Rin. She is very vulnerable. More so then you might think." Sesshomaru paused as he thought of his sweet Rin. "If Rin should die, I will never see her again." InuYasha interrupted, "You could save her with Tensaiga."

Feeling helpless and ashamed, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I couldn't. Tensaiga has saved her once already. I can only save someone once." "Not to sound stupid, but didn't you save Kagura as well?" InuYasha asked. "Yes. But Rin is different. I lost Rin when she followed me into the Meido. I brought her back and she wasn't breathing. When I tried to save her with Tensaiga I couldn't. Mother brought her back for me and warned me if I should lose her again there was no way to bring her back."

Tears started to well in Sesshomaru's eyes. "There is no way I could have left her fate to Naraku. Plus, Rin is terrified of Naraku whereas Kagura would be able to deal with him since she has in the past. So, Naraku truly does not have the power over me that he thinks he does because I know Mother can revive Kagura if she should die at Naraku's hand."

Feeling Sesshomaru's pain, InuYahsa sat there for a minute and realized just how honorable his brother truly was. Suddenly, Sesshomaru stiffened and looked around. He heard a rustling in the trees. He picked up a faint scent but could not recognize it. He felt a presence in the trees but then it was suddenly gone. Alarmed, InuYasha jumped up, "What is it?" "I don't know. But it can't be good. Let's be on our way." Sesshomaru said with urgency. The two got up and took off quickly, hoping that what Sesshomaru sensed was nothing to be worried about.

xChibi Dragonx

Chapter 15 will be up in no time. (No joke)


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **Told ya chapter 15 would be up soon! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I'll have chapter 16 up quickly too.

**Chapter 15 **

With her back to the door, Kagura sat at the table eating some strawberries and looking out the window. "Oh, Sesshomaru, when will I see you again? I am trying to get to you." She thought to herself. Memories of Sesshomaru rushed her thoughts and she began to cry. She was remembering when he came to the After Life to rescue her and how happy she had been since. She was daydreaming about their first kiss and all the happy times they had spent together.

While reminiscing about the first time Lord Sesshomaru said he loved her, Kagura started to feel all warm inside and smiled from ear to ear. She was so happy. Suddenly she started to feel a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach, she literally felt like she was going to throw up. Her ears started to sting as she remembered those dreadful words escape from Sesshomaru's luscious lips, '_Hand Rin over to me now. Do what you will with Kagura.' _She couldn't believe how hard those words pierced her heart.

She wondered why he would hurt her like that. _"I have to believe he is coming for me. He does love me. I just know it." _She convinced herself. "_I am an idiot for doubting my love, Sesshomaru. Now I have to figure out I am going to get out of this situation I am in with Naraku. I can't' go through with this. I would rather die then let Naraku have his way with me. I belong only to Sesshomaru"._

Lost in her thoughts, Kagura did not realize Naraku had entered his chambers. He surprised her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and shirked as she gasped, "You startled me." As her heart raced a thousand miles a minute and her hands shook, Naraku replied, "I see. Deepest apologizes. I did not mean to interrupt your thoughts." He smiled and moved to face her. "I am surprised to see you have exited the bath. I thought you were enjoying it so. However, satisfying your hunger can be just as pleasurable."

He said with a mischievous tone. "Would you like to quench your thirst as well?" he asked. "I do have some delightful drinks if you so desire." He said as he picked up a glass of wine and took a small sip. Naraku could see Kagura's discomfort and snickered to himself, _"I have her, now." _

Deciding to put a twist to the tone of the moment, but still wanting to make Kagura squirm, Naraku questioned, "You looked as if you were deep in thought when I entered. What were you thinking about?" Kagura tried to muster a smile and responded, "Oh, nothing." Hoping her lie would content Naraku, Kagura decided to elaborate, "I was just thinking that you were right. Sesshomaru isn't coming for me."

Feeling a bit defeated, Kagura knew she had to keep the conversation from becoming sexual. She knew she would not be able to maintain the charade if it came down to having sex with Naraku. She thought that maybe she could convince Naraku that even though she hated him that she really wanted to join forces with him to get back at Sesshomaru for handing her over to him. She had to make him believe she wanted revenge.

"As I was saying, Sesshomaru did make a fool of me. I don't need these emotions. The only one I am interested in now is REVENGE." She spouted very coldly. "I don't have time for this. Sesshomaru has no idea what he has done. There is nothing worse then a woman scorned. Not only will he need to watch his back with you, but he has now made a new enemy, ME." She gave an evil eye towards Naraku just to show she had turned sour toward Sesshomaru. "I hate Lord Sesshomaru. I curse him! Would you allow me to assist you in killing the mighty Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku stared at Kagura in disbelief and thought to himself, "_Does she really think I am that stupid? She really does underestimate me. This is going to be so much easier than I had anticipated._"

Kagura got scared when she saw a sinister smile come across Naraku's face. She wasn't sure if he believed her, but she was hoping he was intrigued with her offer of joining him in bringing Lord Sesshomaru down. Naraku just grunted, "Interesting. Now you want to be my slave again? Interesting. Hmmmmm." He turned so as Kagura would not see how her stupidity just set the trap in the demise of Sesshomaru.

"_She has no idea that she not only volunteered to be a part of my plan, but she just sealed her own doom." _Naraku gloated silently. He cleared his throat, turned around, and narrowed his eyes and focused on Kagura's face. He saw the sweat beading around her hairline and could see deep into her soul. He knew she was terrified. He knew she was not so sure of herself. She was questioning if she had really fooled Naraku or if he was just playing her.

He shook his head and snarled, "You know what will happen to you once again if you should cross me. And we all know that NO ONE will be able to bring you back again. You will live in eternal damnation!" Kagura, trying to be as grateful and obedient as possible, lowered her head and shyly said, "Yes." "Good. Now that we understand each other, you will do as I say, correct?" Naraku questioned her loyalty. Again, swallowing her pride, Kagura responded, "Yes." Quietly she was biting her tongue as to stop herself from saying what she truly wanted to say.

"Well, then, you shall pour me a drink and feed me. Oh, I do need some entertainment as well. What is it you will do for me?" Naraku insinuating an underlying message in his question. Naraku's devious mind went into overdrive, "_It is time to make her squirm some more. Let's see just how far she will go to try and show her loyalty to me."_

While pouring some wine, Naraku grabbed Kagura, stroked her face, and demanded, "Show me how you pleased Sesshomaru." Her worst fear just slapped her in the face. She had so hoped his sexual arousal had subsided with the talk of killing the one demon Naraku had so desired to consume. She gulped and tried to change the subject, "First wouldn't you like to eat? You may need your strength." She said teasingly.

Naraku just smiled to himself, " I suppose it is more like _you _will need the strength so you can satisfy me. You have no idea the stamina I have." Inside Kagura was screaming, "NOOOO!" but knew she couldn't let Naraku sense her displeasure. She just giggled and winked, "I suppose then we should eat." She said. "Serve me, witch." He paused and then added, "Naked."

Kagura just stood there frozen. She couldn't move. Naraku licked his lip and said, "Well?" She couldn't move. What was she supposed to do? "Oh, playing hard to get? Is this a game you played with Sesshomaru?" He asked as he ripped her kimono off. "Don't be shy. You didn't seem to have a problem when you were taking a bath so please continue. See if you can arouse me. Now serve me!" Naraku ordered.

While Kagura moved about trying to figure out what she could do, Naraku got an idea. Proudly, Naraku shared his idea with Kagura, "Before I kill Sesshomaru I shall tell him in great detail how you pleased me. I shall tell him that I, too, bed his whore. HA-HA-HA-HA" he continued to laugh as he watched Kagura's face turn pale. He could see the life drain from her. He thought to himself that he didn't need the physical satisfaction of sex because her expression was more pleasing to him then anything she could do to him. Yet, he figured what the hell.

xChibi Dragonx


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Kagura continued to feed Naraku and tried to make sure his cup was never empty. She thought if he drank enough he would fall asleep and save her from having to perform sexual favors. She was stressed. The anticipation of when Naraku was going to request her to please him was slowly killing her. Her mind was trying to prepare her for the worst; but her heart was struggling to beat.

It was breaking every time Naraku sheepishly looked at her and just purred. "You shall fulfill my every desire. Starting with you feeding me grapes and I will return the favor. But the best is when I will eat from your body." Horrified as to what he meant, Kagura tried to walk away. Naraku just laughed, "Oh, do not worry. You will enjoy it. Oh, I see. You think I mean literally eat you. No, it is soooo much better than that. You will enjoy when my body engulfs yours." He said in a very demonic tone. Kagura felt so sick. She just couldn't go through with it. _"I don't care. He will just have to kill me. I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I love you, but this is more than I can handle." _She was internally saying her final good-bye to Sesshomaru.

Naraku felt her terminal thoughts and decided he was done playing his game and was going to collect. _"What the hell. She will do. Just knowing the torment I am causing by touching her gets me off, but I might as well get the physical pleasure as well." _Naraku slapped Kagura on the butt and then grabbed her close to him. As he rubbed her ass he became hard and panted, "Mmmm. Nice and firm! Now you can do to me everything you did to that arrogant demon Sesshomaru. I can feel your hatred mounting so exert that energy to me."

He continued to rub her and could feel her body respond to his touch, but he could sense her heart was not excited. Sounding upset, Naraku challenged Kagura, "It does not appear you were telling me the truth when you said you cursed Sesshomaru. You are holding back. Did you lie to me? I am not that selfish. I do want you to savor this moment as well. It will be a night you won't forget." Kagura had already figured out that there was a double meaning in that statement.

Thinking quickly on her feet, Kagura acting offended, pulled back and sneered, "How can I enjoy myself? The mere mention of that betrayer, Sesshomaru, makes my blood boil." Naraku admired the attempt of deception but was not fooled or touched. Even though he heard the pain in her voice he wanted his body to explode in ecstasy. Oddly, he wanted Kagura to experience the greatest sex ever, too. This way when she died her last thought would be of him not Sesshomaru fulfilling her every desire. "_I will torment her and Sesshomaru until she takes her very last breath." _He proudly thought to himself.

His animal instinct kicked in. His desire over took his body and he was going to ravish her. He threw her down on the floor and roughly fondled her intimate areas. His breathing became hotter and heavier as he forcefully kissed her and pried her lips open with his tongue. She hated herself as she felt her body ache with wanting to enjoy his aggressive advances. She felt herself get wet and then a moan escaped her lips. Naraku felt triumphant and just went wild. He rolled onto his back, grinned, and just as he was about to guide her onto his manhood and pump inside her until she exploded all over him, Byakuya flung open the chamber door.

Naraku flew up in a rage and grabbed Byakuya by the throat. "What is the meaning of this? Do you want to die?" Naraku's eyes changed to a dark blood red color as his death glare stabbed Byakuya. The veins in Naraku's forehead popped out and his breathing became almost strained. Byakuya had never felt so close to death as he did at this moment. He could feel the anger raging through Naraku's body. Byakuya tried to speak but the grasp Naraku had on his throat was crushing his windpipe. He struggled to live. His body was swinging like a rag doll and he felt his life slowly leave his body.

Just as Byakuya was about to pass out, Kagura screamed. Naraku turned to see what was happening. "Cover yourself, whore. I will finish with you later." He hissed. Kagura ashamed lowered her head and did as she was told. Naraku dropped Byakuya to the ground and stomped his foot on his chest. As Byakuya fought to catch his breath, Kagura was relieved for the interruption and thanked god. Once Byakuya was able to speak he told Naraku, "I have found out something that cannot wait. I am sorry for intruding on your dinner, but this is important. I knew I was putting my life in danger by opening the door, but you needed to hear this news now."

Byakuya got Kagura's attention with those words so she tried to move closer, but soon felt a hard stinging slap sending her flying across the room. Losing control, Naraku's temper exploded, "Don't think I won't take your life, too. You are nothing but a pawn in my game. I can bed anyone. You are nothing special." While holding back her tears and rubbing her check, Kagura just stared at Naraku shocked. "Byakuya, take this witch to the dungeon and then come back here. Then I will decide if this news is worthy of sparing your life."

Kagura gladly left with Byakuya. She never thought she would ever be happy to be going back to the dungeon, but she felt lucky. She looked at Byakuya and softly asked, "Are you okay? I was worried he was going to kill you so I thought I would scream to distract him so he would release the death grip he had on your throat." Hoping he wouldn't see through her fake concern, she again asked, "Are you okay?"

Byakuya looked Kagura dead in the eyes and retorted, "You're not fooling me. You're only trying to save your own skin. You were glad I interrupted only because it saved you from becoming Naraku's conquest. Or were you enjoying his hands stimulating your sexual needs?" Just as Kagura was about to slap him, Byakuya grabbed her arm and chuckled, "You really thought you fooled him. If you only knew that he played you once again. You are the same old Kagura. He anticipated your every move. You truly are nothing but a whore."

Those words shredded any bit of dignity that Kagura had left. Yet, she was able to deflate Byakuya's arrogance by calmly saying, "Your fate awaits you upstairs. This time I won't be there to save you." As he was leaving, Byakuya turned to Kagura one last time and cunningly said, "It is not I who will need to be saved." He laughed as he slammed the door and sauntered up the stairs. _"What did he mean by that?"_ she wondered.

Byakuya knocked on Naraku's chamber door. Furious, Naraku flung open the door and once again crushed Byakuya's throat with his hand and said, "Oh, you decide to knock now? This better be good. What is so important that couldn't wait until I had finished my business with Kagura?" Fighting for air, Byakuya tried to speak. Naraku threw him down and waited for an answer.

Coughing, Byakuya said, "I know why Sesshomura picked the human child instead of Kagura." Sparking Naraku's interest, Byakuya gloated and continued, "If the girl dies again, Sesshomaru will not be able to bring her back. She would be gone for good. He would not be able to survive if he lost her. He would be willing to die for her."

A bit confused, Naraku questioned, "So, he couldn't live without the girl but he could without Kagura?" "No, no, no. Sesshomaru had already saved the girl twice. He has only saved Kagura once. He can't save anyone more then twice. So he is very protective of the child. For some reason he has grown to love her." Byakuya said knowing he was once again in the good graces of Naraku. Naraku thought for a moment. "And how do you know this is true?" he asked darkly. Byakuya quickly answered, "I was in the woods and over heard Sesshomaru talking to his half-breed brother. It's true, I swear it." With a sinister smile on his face, Naraku said more to himself then Byakuya, "I knew the girl was the key. Release Kagura. She is of no use to me any more."

With that Byakuya went back down to the dungeon to give Kagura the good news. As he unlocked the cell door, Kagura jumped up, "Back so soon? Or are you joining me? Did Naraku finally find no more need for you?" She laughed. But Byakuya just smiled and smugly told her, "You are free to go." Cautiously, Kagura questioned, "What?" Again he said, "You are free to go. You best leave before he changes his mind." Not sure if this was a trap, Kagura looked puzzled. "What did you say to him?" "Never mind what I said. Just know you are free. You can return to Sesshomaru if you wish. I don't think you will have to worry about Naraku coming after _**you**_ again." Byakuya said confidently.

Not sure of what to think of the sudden change in Naraku's plan, Kagura decided she better be extremely cautious and never let her guard down. Was this a trick? Was Naraku using her to find Sesshomaru since he had not come to the castle yet? She knew there had to be something behind this surprised action, but she didn't care. She was going to take the chance while she had it. Kagura took her opportunity and ran for her life. She was free! Or was she?

xChibi Dragonx

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As Sesshomaru and InuYasha continued on their journey to Naraku's Lair, the wind began to blow causing the leaves to swirl around their feet and silence to fall upon the woods. Though it was quiet, there was a restlessness in the air. Sesshomaru stood erect and scanned the area. Something was not right but he couldn't put his finger on it. InuYasha took heed of his brother's stature and peered through the trees but couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" InuYasha inquired. Looking at his brother, Sesshomaru whispers, "It's too quiet." "I thought you liked it when it was quiet. Your Highness can think and be in your own little world." InuYasha smartly responded. "True. But this is an eerie silence. Evil is near by." Sesshomaru cautiously spoke. "We may not need to go to the castle, Naraku maybe waiting to strike." InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Right. Like he could get by either one of us without detection. We could smell him a mile away." Sesshomaru snapped, "That is your problem, you are too arrogant to listen and learn."

Disgusted, InuYasha spouted back, "HA. Arrogance is more your specialty. You think you are so much better then anyone else. You need to be brought down and I am just the one to do it." With that, InuYasha drew his sword and made a gestured to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his Tensaiga and took a fighting pose while speaking, "When will you learn, half-breed, I am superior to you. If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you shall have." The silence was then broken when the blades of the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga connected. "Dammit, Sesshomaru."InuYasha growled through gritted teeth. "Are you giving up, InuYahsa? Have you had enough?" Sesshomaru smirked. "In your dreams. You only wish I would give up." InuYasha boosted.

They continued to battle when they both heard "MOOOOOOO." Stunned, InuYasha questioned, "What the ..." Suddenly, Totosai appeared with his ox Momo standing right on InuYasha. Shaking his head in disappointment, Totosai preached, "You two still haven't learned your lesson. What am I going to do with you?" "Old man, get out of our way. We need to finish this once and for all." Sesshomaru answered. "No. Your father wants you to teach each other and learn from one another. The two of you complete each other. When will you learn the true gift your father left you?" InuYasha stood up and spat,"Shut up, Old Man."

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha to shut him up and then continued speaking, "Stop speaking in riddles, Old Man. If you have something to say, spit it out. I have to put InuYasha in his place once and for all." InuYasha drew his blade again, "Bring it on." Totosai knocked InuYasha over the head with his mallet. "What the hell was that for?" InuYusha inquired. Totosai chuckled, "To shut you up." Sesshomaru started to snicker, "Well put, Old Man." Totosai turned to Sesshomaru and started to raise his mallet, "You need a good knock in the head, too." InuYasha fell out laughing, "You tell him!"

Sesshomaru glared at Totosai and warned, " If you know any better you won't swing that towards to me." With that, Totosai turned to InuYasha and smacked him on the head again. "OWWW. What the hell?" "Well, you heard Sesshomaru." Totosai said matter-of-factually. Sesshomaru just grinned and asked, "What is it that you want, Old Man?" "Well, I wanted to warn you two that if you are trying to surprise Naraku you aren't doing a very good job of it. You are making so much noise with your fighting. Do you not know the science of a surprised attack?" Totosai said.

"It could have been anyone. Why you got to blame us?" InuYasha scoffed. In disbelief, Totosai rolled his eyes, "Well...Wasn't it you two?" Feeling stupid, InuYasha stuttered, "Yeah, but...Shut up. You didn't _**KNOW**_ it was us?" "Really, InuYasha," Sesshomaru interrupted, "Are you that stupid?" Totosai snickered and under his breath said, "Yes." Sesshomaru, as if protecting InuYasha, snarled at Totosai, "Do not insult my brother." He paused a moment and then quickly added, "That is my job."

Totosai thought to himself, _"Oh, Sesshomaru, you were soooo close to understanding your father's wishes but then you were back. I wish you would learn you are not alone. It is okay to depend on InuYasha. You are not enemies but brothers."_ Totosai jumped on Momo the ox and exclaimed, "My job is done here." and in a flash he was gone. "He is kind of creepy. I don't think he is all there." InuYasha said while rubbing his neck. "I agree." responded Sesshomaru. "However, he is right. We are making a lot of noise. Let's just get going." A bit surprised that Sesshomaru was willing to drop the fight, InuYasha hollered, "Wait a minute. Do you hear how silent it is?"

Sesshomaru thought to himself,"_Does he realize how dumb that question is?",_ and replied_,"_Yes, that is what I was trying to tell you before yougot all hot headed." Offended by Sesshomaru's words, InuYasha trying to be superior mocked, "Then why didn't you just say that!" As if reading each others minds, the two stopped talking and swiftly twisted around as if someone snuck up on them. Yet, there was no one there. They were met with another gust of wind that practically knocked them over.

Sesshomaru was feeling uneasy. He knew something was about to happen but he wasn't sure what it could be. InuYasha had the same feeling. In unison, they said to one another, "What is going on?" "I don't like this." InuYasha said. "We need to get going. There is no time to waste." Sesshomaru replied as he began walking onward. Looking around to make sure no on was following, InuYasha hollered, "Yeah" and began to follow Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru froze. Not paying attention, InuYasha ran into Sesshomaru, "What the hell? Why did you stop all the sudden?" Sesshomaru just put up his hand and remained silent. He just stared intensely at the empty road ahead of him. He took a deep breath and pounced. Taken off guard, Kagura found herself underneath Sesshomaru. She took in his scent, smiled, and had a death grip around him. "Is it really you?" She asked in disbelief.

Sesshomaru loosened her grip and looked at her. Then he put his hand to her face and slowly pushed her hair from her face and gazed into her eyes. He leaned down and passionately kissed her. He lovingly whispered in her ear, "Yes." She stared into his eyes and then reached up behind his head, grabbed his hair and violently pushed his face into her's and kissed him. The kiss became more and more heated. She bit Sesshomaru's lip and pried his lips apart with her tongue. He willingly accepted her tongue and returned the pleasure. They were lost in each others kiss.

Impatiently, InuYasha tapped his foot and sarcastically said, "HELLO...HELLO." Sesshomaru shewed him away with his hand but InuYasha didn't care and just continued, "What the hell? Am I invisible?" Sesshomaru and Kagura just ignored him and continued to kiss and feel each other up. InuYasha couldn't take it any longer and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and cleared his throat. Sesshomaru snatched InuYasha's arm and twisted his arm around his back and panted, "Do you want to die?" "Do I need to throw some cold water on you?" InuYasha grunted.

Kagura was brought back to reality as the two argued . She reached for Sesshomaru and he slowly turned around and lovingly looked into Kagura's eyes. He felt her pain and questioned her with his body language. She responded, "Why? Why, did you leave me? Why didn't you come for me?" She lowered her face into her hands and started to cry. Sesshomaru's heart started to break as he watched his love in so much pain. He reached for her to try and comfort her but she just pushed him away. "No. You hurt me. I thought you loved me." Sesshomaru looked away unable to contain his own pain. Her words stabbed his heart and each tear she shed was a new puncture to his heart. He gently held her face in his hands and whispered, "I love you."

Again, InuYasha broke the mood by stomping his feet and yelling, "DAMMIT! Are we forgetting something? How the hell did you get away from Naraku?"

xChibi Dragonx


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: **Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up! My laptop was going wacko AGAIN! So I just bought a whole new laptop and desktop. There shouldn't be anymore long waits for chapters. (Thank God) Anyway, here is chapter 18, hope you enjoy it! Please Review!

**Chapter 18**

Fuming, InuYasha stood there tapping his foot waiting for an answer. "H-E-L-L-O! I'm waiting. How the hell did you escape Naraku?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagura and inquisitively looked at her. "Yes, how _did_ you escape?" A bit taken aback from the coldness, Kagura shockingly responded, "Excuse, me?" Angered and hurt, she pushed Sesshomaru and looked at him in disgust. "That is all you have to say. You can't say, 'I love you'? 'I missed you'? 'I am so glad you are okay?' Anything to show any kind of emotion?" The hurt in her eyes was overpowering Sesshomaru's heart. He felt her anguish and wished he could take it away, but it was odd that she was free.

Again, InuYasha interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts. "You can do all that mushy stuff later. Don't you find it a bit odd that Naraku just _allowed _you to walk away? Come on, I know you're not even that stupid!" Defending his lady's honor, Sesshomaru growled and snatched InuYasha up by the neck, "Don't forget who you are, half-bred, you will not disrespect Kagura again or you will deal with me." With that Sesshomaru threw InuYasha down to the ground. "What the hell was that for? If you want to fight all you have to do is say so. I'm ready." InuYasha snarled as he glared over at Kagura. As to ignore InuYasha, Sesshomaru turned to Kagura, "I asked a question and I do not like to repeat myself." he said in a loving yet demanding tone. Still a bit pissed, but understanding Kagura obediently answered, "I didn't have to escape. He let me go."

"YEAH, RIGHT. Let's think about it. Naraku didn't _**just**_let you go. There is something going on here." InuYasha said sarcastically. "What? Are you working for him again? Is the wind witch back? Why should we trust you? It is all a bit convenient if you ask me." He continued as he looked her up and down untrustingly. InuYasha started walking around Kagura as if she were being interrogated and eye balled her, "HMMM. What do you have to say for yourself?" Then he turned to Sesshomaru and arrogantly said, "Well? Even you have to admit it is a bit suspicious." Knowing the words InuYasha were saying were valid he just couldn't bring himself to believe that Kagura could be working with Naraku again. She couldn't do that to him. However, he couldn't ignore what his brother was saying.

Once again, Sesshomaru slowly turned to Kagura. Shaking his head, he raised his eyes to meet Kagura's beautiful face and softly spoke, "Well?" Kagura could see Sesshomaru was divided. She could see the love in his eyes but she could also see the doubt as well. Even more pissed then before, she narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two and spitted, "PFT. Screw both of you." Rage engulfed Sesshomaru. Before Kagura could even take another breath, Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around her throat and the venom flowed from his mouth, "Witch, how dare you speak to me like that. Do not disrespect me again. Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?" Scared and wounded by his words, Kagura struggled to breathe. She flopped around like a rag doll. Tears began to well in her eyes. She felt totally defeated as the words, _'Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?_' pierced her heart. She went limp. InuYasha smacked Sesshomaru, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're going to kill her. Let her go." Sesshomaru snapped out of it and suddenly dropped Kagura to the ground. He stepped over her and walked down the path a bit. He stood there for a minute trying to regain his composure. He trembled as he thought of the evil words he just spoke to Kagura. He began to cry as he thought to himself. _Does she not know how much I love her. How could she question that? Does she not realize I would never intentionally hurt her? Women! _

"Kagura. Can you hear me? Answer me!" InuYasha shouted as he shook her violently. _"She can't be dead. Sesshomaru couldn't live with himself if she dies." _InuYasha thought to himself. "Dammit. Wake up Kagura." Worried, InuYasha glanced at Sesshomaru but quickly turned his attention back to Kagura when he heard a cough. Kagura was regaining her color and slowly opened her eyes. "_Thank God" _InuYasha thought. She reached up to InuYasha and slapped him, "How dare you start some shit with Sesshomaru and me. Why do you have to always try and get under his skin?" Stunned at her response, InuYasha in disbelief scuffed, "PFT. You got some nerve. Who the hell do you think..." InuYasha suddenly stopped as he heard Sesshomaru laugh. Puzzled, InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru and thought he had lost his mind as he saw Sesshomaru in a gut wrenching laugh. "You tell him, my dear." Sesshomaru said sheepishly. InuYasha's mouth dropped. "You arrogant son of a..." InuYasha started but was cut off as Sesshomaru glided past him and took Kagura in his arms.

Sesshomaru held Kagura close to his chest. She could feel his heart beat. He gently stroked her face and then brushed the hair from her face. He smiled softly and gazed into her eyes, "I love you." and kissed her lips ever so softly. She smiled at him and just gazed into his eyes. "I love you", she whispered. She wrapped her fingers in his long white mane and kissed him passionately. Ashamed of his words, Sesshomaru apologized, "You know I could never kill you." Kagura could hear the seniority in his voice and said, "I am not working with him. He really did let me go. I wasn't going to question him. All I wanted to do was see you. I took the chance when he gave it me." "Shhhhh" he said as he put his finger over her mouth. Steamed and confused, InuYasha went on a rampage, "Are you kidding me? I save you from him and **I'M **the one who gets slapped? Unbelievable." As he continued to mumble under his breath, Sesshomaru interrupted, "Sit Boy!" and started to laugh. "Ha-Ha. Aren't you the funny one." InuYasha sharply responded. "I was hoping to see your face hit the dirt, but I guess only Kagome has that power." Sesshomaru chuckled. As InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru bowed his head a bit and said, "Thank you." Enough said. InuYasha understood.

Touched that his brother would thank him he still did not understand how Kagura was just allowed to leave with no strings. He continued to question, "What do you mean he just let you go? It just doesn't make sense." Sesshomaru trying to be a bit more sensitive added, "He's right. It doesn't make sense that Naraku would just all of the sudden let you leave." "Well, now that you mention it, it was a drastic change." Kagura said as she was remembering what was about to happen before Byakuya barged in. She shook that disgusting thought from her head and elaborated. "We were eating when.." Sesshomaru interrupted, "WE?" But Kagura just continued to speak as if she did not hear the question,"..Byakuya came flying in hollering about some important news he just heard. And then the next thing I knew I was told I could leave and wouldn't have to worry about Naraku coming after me again." Smiling and feeling safe, Kagura waited for Sesshomaru to say something. "Did you say Byakuya? Important news?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Yes. Why?"

Fear emerged as Sesshomaru realized what or who that was rustling in the trees he was explaining to InuYasha why he choose Rin over Kagura. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha and harmoniously they both cried, "**RIN!**"

xChibi Dragonx


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sesshomaru took off like the wind. Kagura just stood there staring blankly in the direction of her beloved Lord Sesshomaru. She just stood there with her mouth wide open in disbelief. He left her again. Again for that human child. How could he? The more she thought of being left once again for a child, Kagura's blood began to boil. The anger was slowly creeping through her body. She felt the rage engulf her. She screamed, "**NO! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**" Her blood curdled scream rocked the forest and everything went silent.

InuYasha just stood there dumb founded. What the hell happened? He looked from Kagura to Sesshomaru, but wait, Sesshomaru was no where to be found. He hadn't even seen Sesshomaru leave. It took him a moment to realize that Sesshomaru was probably already half way to Rin. Just as he was about to take off, Kagura grabbed him by his kimono and jerked him back. As InuYasha fell hard on his butt, he hollered while rubbing his behind, "OW. What the hell was that for?" Kagura responded, "No you don't. I'm not letting you get away until you explain what is going on here." InuYasha scowled at Kagura. "I don't need to explain anything to you. Speak to your beloved Sesshomaru. Oh, I forgot. He took off already." He smiled sharply and stuck his tongue out at her. "HA. You thought you were so smart. Just a minute ago you were slapping me and smooching on Sesshomaru. Now look who is laughing...ME...HA HA HA!" Kagura dropped to her knees and wept. Her face cupped in her hands, she shook her head back and forth. " _Great. Me and my big mouth. Don't cry. I hate it when women cry." _ InuYasha thought to himself. "You're right. Why? Why does he chose Rin over me? Why?" Kagura continued to cry. "I just don't understand. He said he loved me. Maybe I am a fool." Now feeling really horrible and imagining Kagome pointing her finger at him and yelling 'Sit Boy!', InuYasha grunted under his breath, "Geez."

Fed up with Kagura's pity party, InuYasha sighed and bluntly said, "Shut up. Are you that stupid? Don't make me say something nice about my brother. Geez, why can't Kagome be here?" Annoyed, he got up and kicked the ground, "Don't you get it? He really does love you. But, Dammit, he loves Rin, too." Not believing he actually has to say it, InuYasha sighs and continues, "Sesshomaru isn't a bad guy. He just feels very protective of Rin. He needs and wants to keep her safe. He would die for her." Kagura looked in amazement at InuYasha and started to bitch, "If you were trying to make me feel better, stop trying. You really suck at it. I **know** he loves Rin. But he loves her more then me." InuYasha had to do everything in his power to not hit her but instead he took a deep breath, shook himself like a wet dog, and growled, "Listen, you stupid woman. Sesshomaru hated having to choose between you and Rin. Give him the benefit of a doubt. Don't doubt him. He had a very good reason for the choice. He is a very honorable man. Give him a chance to explain everything once he knows Rin is out of danger." Feeling as if he said too much, InuYasha turned around to gather his thoughts. While trying to figure out what to do, InuYasha felt Kagura wrap her arms around him to give him a hug and kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." Wiping her kiss from his cheek, InuYasha turned to her and felt like he needed to say something so he quickly said, "Whatever." Sensing that InuYasha was uncomfortable, Kagura asked, "Can you take me to him? I mean to Sesshomaru and Rin. Maybe I can help them."

Thinking to himself, "_Dammit, Sesshomaru, why did you leave her with me?" _InuYasha rolled his eyes and said, "Follow me." They took off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone. Not really wanting to talk InuYasha tried not to make eye contact with Kagura. He was concentrating on Rin when suddenly he remembered that Kagome was with Rin. Feeling a greater sense of urgency, InuYasha picked up his pace and he thought silently, _"Sesshomaru, you better keep Kagome safe, too, or I will have to kill you!" _Without warning, InuYasha stopped running. He stood silent and alert. He scanned the area. Again, there was this familiar yet not so familiar scent. He couldn't quite make it out. He grabbed Kagura before she could go any farther. "Stop. Someone is close." Sensing his uneasiness, Kagura questioned, "Is it Naraku?" "No. It's not his stench, but it is awfully close. I can't make it out." Kagura says, "Byakuya."

They both looked up into the trees as they heard the sinister chuckle, "Well, hello, Kagura. What's the hurry? Are you wanting to pick up with Sesshomaru where you left off with Naraku? Or are you worried that Naraku will desire you again? I told you that you didn't have to worry about Naraku coming after you again. You must be relieved the he has now taken interest in that human child instead of you." Byakuya glanced at InuYasha to see if he had picked up on what he was implying and then grinned at Kagura. Kagura shouted, "You're sick, Byakuya. One day Naraku will wake up and realize he no longer needs you and you will meet your fate. " InuYasha just looked at Kagura, not sure what to think. Byakuya continued with the insinuations, "Not only does your dear sweet Sesshomaru prefer Rin but so does Naraku. How does it feel to know both men you seduced picked the human child over you?" Feeling InuYasha's intense glare and deep growl building, Kagura quickly hissed as she narrowed her eyes on Byakuya, "Shut up. Shut up. You will pay for this!" Feeling his victory, Byakuya just chuckled, "You made your bed. Now lie in it." With that he took off leaving behind only the echo of his laugh.

Knowing that sooner or later she is going to have to face InuYasha, Kagura turns around to be met by the demon InuYasha. His eyes blood red. His mouth wide and showing his fangs as saliva drools from his mouth. His claws ready to strike as he growled, "WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY THAT?" Just as InuYasha was bringing his claws to Kagura's chest, he clenched his teeth and spit "I will rip your heart out and shred it with my teeth.", Sesshomaru jumped in between them in a protective stance and snarled at InuYasha.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome cried in fear as she watched InuYasha hit the ground harder then ever with each command. After the dust subsided, InuYasha glared at Kagome, "What the hell was that for?" Kagome ran to InuYasha and grabbed him in the tightest hug ever. Sesshomaru growled, "You best thank your girlfriend for saving your life, Half Breed." InuYasha looked at Kagura in disgust and then turned to Sesshomaru with hate in his heart, "No, she didn't save my life. She sealed your doom. Stay with that woman and you will see what I mean." He then wiped his hands together as if to say he was through with this and walked away.

xChibi Dragonx


End file.
